Commercially it is of key importance continuously to increase the yield of a compound of interest produced by microbial fermentation in industrial scale.
If productivity can be increased this will liberate production capacity for other compounds and reduce the need for new investments in production.
It is known (Process Biochemistry, vol. 27, no. 6, 1992, page 327-334) that acid hydrolysed starch may be an inducer for cellulase production by Trichoderma reesei. 